


Of His Heart Chapter 54 alternative

by Supernaturalwhoviangame



Series: Feline A/O Universe [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalwhoviangame/pseuds/Supernaturalwhoviangame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative chapter for 54. Can use this and skip mostly to 56. Requested by guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of His Heart Chapter 54 alternative

TV Shows » Merlin » Of His Heart Chapter 54 Rewrite  
Author: Supernaturalwhoviangame  
Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy - Published: 08-18-14 - Updated: 08-18-14 id:10627846  
Chapter 54 rewrite

okay so this was requested to I wrote it. It can replace chapter 54 then you can skip straight to 56. Or you can keep it as it is.

Thank you guestwho suggested it I'm sorry I depressed you.

Merlin awoke on the fourth day of the conferences. He was alone once again, Arthur's meetings were taking all day. He had to meet with each kingdom and play the polite host for the entirety of each day. Each kingdom had to accept their treaty with Camelot, even the two who had already met. Then there would be a great meeting with all the alpha rulers in attendance.

The past two days hadn't been bad considering he had Queen Victoria and Princess Consort Branwyn to keep him company. He had been enjoying his time with the royalty and their families.

Today was Carleon's day and Victoria wanted to ride about the country with her alpha, so he wouldn't see his company today. Morgana and Gwen had taken up his council duties for the week, allowing him to host the visiting delegation.

He decided to enjoy the day reading outside. He had Freya gather the blankets and pillows and meet him in the courtyard. They laid beneath a tree together, Freya sewing and him reading through a book on alpha and omega child development.

Elena had come running up around mid morning. "Thank you for assigning me to assist my parents. I realize I can't formally acknowledge them as such but just being near helps."

Merlin smiled, "I'm glad to help, I know what it's like to give up loved ones because of the laws."

"I won't forget this," she said running off and nearly tripping over her dress.

Freya sighed, "She means that, I hope you know."

"I do," he said sitting back and reading again.

The morning past quietly until an odd shadow was cast across them. The male omega looked up seeing his mate standing in the sunlight.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" the raven haired male asked.

The blonde ignored the inquiry, "Serving girl, go and fetch lunch."

Merlin thought this odd, Arthur always addressed each servant by name and asked them for services, unless he was angry. The omega could feel slight annoyance through their bond but nothing to warrant this behavior.

Freya left in a hurry and Merlin marked the place in his book. "Does my beautiful bird wish to enjoy the outdoors today?"

Merlin felt odd at the proximity of his mate, maybe it was the pregnancy's effect on his magic. "I wished to enjoy the weather. Why aren't you in a meeting right now?"

"Annis and her son bore me, they have nothing of interest to add," he said kissing down the omega's neck.

Merlin though it odd that Arthur would say such things but maybe his rut drive had been triggered. Alphas in rut were testy and aggressive. He allowed his alpha to remove his tunic quickly creating a hasty barrier. His mind was unfocused and it felt good to relax for a moment.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Arthur had been bored with all of the treaty meetings. He could also tell that Merlin was bored without his normal company or duties. Their bond was his only comfort that Merlin was safe. Percival was with him and Freya today but their bond was a constant.

As midday rolled around, he ate with the Carleon royalty an discussed his own family's future. He enjoyed the company immensely and wished that they could all get together more often.

Arthur excused himself after the meal to go and grab some papers from his room. He didn't trust anyone else to grab the correct ones. He saw that many of the servants were giving him odd looks.

Arthur grabbed the missing documents and walked back when he felt Merlin's confusion. He saw Freya up ahead and called to her, "How is my Merlin today Freya?"

The girl looked down and tried to act as if she didn't hear him. He ran toward her, "Freya..."

Percival stepped in front of her, "Arthur, she was just doing as you asked. I'm not surprised that she doesn't want to answer, you did forget her name."

"What...I asked her? I haven't been out of the council chambers since this morning. And I didn't forget Her name," he said offended.

"I saw you come down and send Freya away and take Merlin right there in the courtyard," Percival said blushing.

"Percival, I swear to you I have been here in the castle so this is a very sick joke," Arthur growled.

The knight turned white as ash and turned to run just as Arthur felt the first stabs of confusion and sadness. He ran toward where his bond was directing him and finally found himself in the courtyard without any idea of where Merlin was. He could feel him close but couldn't find him.

Arthur called out to Merlin just as heard him. There was a very weak shield around him and a blonde man dress as him.

He growled, as the other alpha growled while pulling at his clothes, "Why must you wear so many clothes? You should be naked in my bed ready to serve me always."

"get off my mate you bastard."

Merlin submitted immediately at the sound of his true alpha but was confused at having two of them. He whimpered and crawled away.

Arthur attacked knocking the alpha out and seeing himself laying there.

He grabbed Merlin holding him close trying to console him as the guards took the imposter away.


End file.
